heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 47
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rocky * Spade Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Camping out for the night, Kid Colt is suddenly attacked by a bear, catching him off guard. Before the bear can harm the outlaw hero it is shot dead by a young boy named Ted and Kid Colt thanks the boy for his help and commends the lad for his quick shooting. Suddenly they are interrupted by Ted's uncle Steve who scolds the boy for wandering off. Before he can raise a hand against the boy, Kid Colt steps in and roughs Steve up. Steve tells Ted to come back to the ranch, but the boy refuses to go and Kid Colt offers the boy to stay with him instead, sending Steve away, but not before Steve recognizes who Kid Colt really is. That night as Ted camps with Kid, the boy tells him how his father died and he was left under the care of his uncle Steve and Charlie, the elderly worker on his fathers ranch. Since his father's death, Ted explains that his uncle Charlie has been mean toward him and that old Charlie is the only friend he has back home. Meanwhile, back at his fathers ranch, Steve meets with his men and is furious that Ted will soon come of age, earning the rights to his fathers ranch and plot to kill the boy so he can take the ranch for himself. They are overheard by Charlie, who hears the whole plot before Steve orders him to get out of their sight. Charlie then leads hi men out to Kid Colt's camp to wipe them both out. Spotting what they think area Ted and Kid Colt, they blast away, only to find that their shirts and hats were really propped up with logs as a decoy. Suddenly, Kid Colt, Ted and Charlie -- who had come to warn them of Steve's attack -- come out of the bushes and Kid Colt guns down Steve and his men. Kid Colt then leaves Ted in Charlie's care and rides off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Uncle Steve Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Land Grabber | Synopsis3 = Western tale | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Riding through a flash flood in a storm, Kid Colt rescues a young girl named Miss Miller who was swept out of her hometown of Mayville when it flooded. Taking her to cover they wait out the storm and the flood and the following morning return to Mayville. There, Kid Colt finds Hoaks and his gang trying to look the town and sends them packing. He then meets Doctor Miller, and reunites him with her daughter. Suddenly one of the locals rides in and tells the others that raiders are looting people in the valley and Kid Colt tells them that he is going to go out and confront them, gathering a posse to help him. Cornering Hoaks and his gang in a house, Kid Colt rushes at it with guns blazing, wiping out the entire gang by himself. Kid Colt then returns to Mayville where he helps the locals rebuild their flood ravaged town before once more heading off on the range on his own. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hoaks gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}